Life Through the Eyes Of A Blind Soprano
by PurdeyChild
Summary: Blind Mags life story, starting from the day she was born...We'll see how this goes. Please R&R I DO NOT OWN 'REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA'
1. Chapter 1

D.O.B.-14/4/2020

Name: Magdalene Defoe

There she lay, his one and only daughter in his wife's arms, Conner approached the baby and mother, both on the hospital bed, His first look at his baby, he smiled, she was perfect, Magdalene Defoe whimpered as she slept

"She's perfect, Victoria" Conner kissed the woman's head, she smiled

"Our little Maggie" Victoria looked down to the little bundle in her arms, just then the child's eyes flew open and she started to cry but surprisingly she cried in tune, it sounded almost like a song. Conner looked to Victoria in amazement it was like nothing they'd ever heard, He picked up the child and snuggled her till the cries stopped. He couldn't believe how something so little could take up such a big place in his heart. He'd protect her till the day he died. Conner walked over to the window to show baby Maggie the view, but there was no reaction from her, she just seemed to stare or close her eyes.

"Mrs, Mr Defoe?," The Doctor flew into the room "some things are coming up...we must do some test"

"Tests?" Conner jumped

"What sort of tests? What's wrong with her?" Victoria asked looking to Conner then the Doctor

"It's nothing to worry about, it's just to make sure the results are accurate"

"What results? Why aren't they accurate?" Conner asked with a bit of defence for the child in his voice, what could possibly be wrong with her?

"Honestly, it's nothing to worry about, may we take her? We won't be 10 minutes...if you like you can bring her" The Doctor tried to keep the parents calm, Conner nodded his head, looking down to Magdalene, this child meant more than the world to him

"Conner darling?," Victoria asked from the bed "Can you take her? I'm- I'm just too tired"

"Of course I can" he kissed her head, gently touching her blonde hair, He eyes closed and Conner followed the Doctor with the child still resting in his arms, she gave out soft giggles every now and then that made his heart melt

"So Mr Defoe, am I correct in thinking you have a son?"

"Yes I do, he's a great little guy, only 8 years old, he's excited to meet his baby sister, I think he'd prefer a brother to be completely honest" Conner laughed slightly as did the Doctor

"Here we are, if it's alright I'll take her from here," The Doctor held out his arms for the child, Conner didn't look so calm "please do not worry, it's for your daughters health and well being" Conner hated to hand her over but he knew it was for her sake, He watched as she was carried off through the doors. He sat by those doors, waiting, his anxiety was growing with every second she wasn't with him, Conner felt as if he had sat there for hours where as in reality it was only minutes, he panicked when he couldn't hear her giggles or cries

"What the hell?" He tore off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, he took deep breathes and tried to remain calm

"Mr Defoe, we'll bring the test results up to you and your wife"

"Wh-What about my baby?" Conner threw his glasses back on

"Here she is" The Doctor handed her over in a little carrier that looked more like a box, Conner picked her up out of it and gave her a hug whilst walking back to the room. As he reached his wife, she was asleep, he didn't want to wake her but Magdalene gave out another giggle causing Victoria to wake

"What did they say?" She reached for the glass of water beside her

"They're bringing the results-"

"We have the results here" The Doctor came into the room with a folder "Mr, Mrs Defoe... Your daughter is... Blind"

"Blind?" Conner almost dropped her

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Sorry?" Conner was mad "is 'Sorry' going to make her see?"

"Conner Darling sit down," Victoria took the delicate child from his arms "she'll be okay, she's our little star"

Later that night the happy family all got home, and Zain Defoe was eagerly waiting to meet his new baby sister. He sat on the sofa next to the babysitter, when he saw the car pull up he jumped up and down at the window, she got a glimpse of the pink blanket, Zain ran to the door and opened it for his mother and father

"Can I see her? Can I see her?" He begged his mother to let him hold his sister

"Yes but she won't be able to see you" Conner sympathetically looked to his daughter

"Why?" Zain closed the door for his exhausted parents and sat beside Victoria who was still holding the baby

"She's blind Darling" Victoria handed Zain the child, he was silent, she gave a smile as she felt her brother holding her, Zain smiled back and placed a soft kiss on her nose

"Magdalene?" He looked to his mother and father who both nodded "Little Blind Mag...I'll look after you" he gently rocked her till she fell asleep In his little arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you so very much for your patience, my laptop is broken so i've been writing on my ipad, which is a bit more difficult, I apologise for any spelling mistake or anything, but hopefully i'll get a new laptop soon. Please R &R **

Mag was now a toddler and she was stumbling around the living room, learning to walk

'Careful darling,' Victoria moved the coffee table a little so Magdalene wouldn't hurt herself or bump into it 'here's your brother coming home from school' Mag heard the sound of the front door opening and her brothers footsteps

'Hey Maggie,' Zain ran over to his sister, she was so cute with her dark little curls, her little nose, her Rosie cheeks and her big green eyes that were still and unable to see 'Did ya miss me?' He asked as he held her hands to aid her

'Did you have a good day at school?'

'Nah it was rubbish, I'm glad i get a weeks holiday, I'll get to relax and take care of Maggie,' Zain loved his sister so much, he didn't have many friends so to him she was a playmate, something he could look after, he was in awe of her. 'When's dad home?'

'He won't be home till tomorrow, his flight leaves at one in the morning' Conner was an artist you see, he traveled the world and sold his paintings.

Mag spoke in her language which Zain could fully understand

'She wants a drink, shall I get her one?' Zain looked to his mother

'I'll get it darling, you look after her' Victoria struggled to her feet, the illness was spreading fast, she knew the end was near, she accepted the fact that she was dying that didn't scare her, what scared her was not seeing her children grow up, she prayed every night that she would be fortunate enough to see her son become a handsome young man and her already beautiful daughter become a woman.

"M-momma" escaped Magdalenes mouth but it sounded more like a song "Z-Zay" she couldn't quite manage that one, but Zain was still impressed

"Aw well done Maggie!" Zain picked her up

"My little darling," Victoria kissed her head and ran off to get her drink, Zain kissed her too, she gave a little giggle and hugged him, He didn't want to let her go, ever, he was so happy with her, Victoria came back with Magdalenes little cup "here baby" Zain put the cup to her little mouth, she took a drink and yawned,

"Shall we go for a bath Maggie?" Zain asked, Mag smiled and nodded in her childish, cute way

"I'll run it-"

"No mother, you have to rest. I'll get it" Zain gently pushed his mother back down onto the chair

"I love you very much Son" she hugged him and Magdalene as she was still in Zain's arms

"I love you too momma" The boy kissed his mother and took his sister up stairs and into the bathroom,

After Magdalene had her bath and something to eat it was time for bed, she sat on her mothers lap and Zain sat on the floor as Victoria read them a story, Magdalenes little eyes were closing she soon fell asleep there,

"Momma, Maggies sleeping" Zain informed her

"It's alright honey, we'll take her up to bed soon," Victoria sweetly smiled "shall I continue the story?"

"Yes please" Zain said getting comfortable again, he lay on the ground, Victoria read to him but didn't notice he too fell asleep until she finished reading, She stood up carefully trying not to disturb Magdalene, the front door quietly opened and Conner dragged his suitcase in

"Hello darling, Why are you still awake?" He ran to her side

"I was reading them a bed time story, never realised Zain fell asleep until I was finished the book" she gave a small humble laugh

"Bless him, I'll carry him up to bed" and that's exactly what Conner done. He picked up his son and lovingly tucked him into bed, Victoria lay Magdalene in the White Royal crib, she made sweet little sounds, that made her mothers heart melt, Victoria wanted to see her children grow up, Conner sneaked in to the baby's room, the proud parents watched their little angel sleep

"Did you sell many paintings?" Victoria asked as they both walked out the room

"A few, I've managed to make us a little bit richer," he smiled, Victoria hugged him but winced "What's happened?" Conner looked into his wife's eyes

"I just got a pain. I'm alright" she reassured him

"I just want you to get better" he hugged her

"We both know that's not going to happen" She walked off out of the room and Conner followed, he wanted to protect his wife but he knew there was only so much he could do

"We have to think positive" He smiled and grabbed her hand, she faced him and smiled too,

"I know, but i-i'm scared Conner, I want to see my children grow up, I'd feel guilty that my children might grow up without a mother...I don't want to put that sort of pressure on the family"

"Vicky...don't be silly, you can't speak like that, they love you and will always remember you, I promise you...C'mon we should go to bed,"

Conner took her hand and dragged her to the bedroom, he helped her into bed and kissed her head "Don't worry about the kids"


	3. Chapter 3

A few years went by and it was slightly difficult for Conner and Victoria; their son was starting high school and their daughter was starting school too, it was a local school, they're were no schools for the blind or deaf anywhere near, they were struggling  
with money so they couldn't move to another village and the illness was causing Victoria extreme pain so it was hard for her to get around.

Magdalene and Zain payed their mother a visit in her bedroom, it was dark as the sunlight was beginning to hurt Victoria's eyes, so the curtains were closed

'Oh my Darlings,' she said with open arms 'come and give me a hug,' Zain lifted his sister up onto the bed where she snuggled into her mother Zain slid under Victoria's other arm and rested his hand on her stomach 'you both excited to start school tomorrow?'

'I'm scared' Magdalene shyly confessed

'Why darling? Don't be scared there's nothing to be scared of...is there Zain?'

'No, schools...fun' Zain lied

'See, you'll be alright, you'll go and learn things and make friends' Victoria kissed her daughters dark hair, her big eyes were still but she smiled

'Alright you two,' Conner opened the door 'bed time, you both have a big day tomorrow'

'Goodnight darlings' Victoria kissed each child on the head as they climbed off the bed, Magdalene being helped by Zain of course, he held his sisters hand and walked her to her room

'Are you alright?,' He asked her, Magdalenes little head turned in his direction, her still eyes seemed as if she was looking at him, she nodded 'don't worry about school, you'll be fine, you'll make friends and stuff'

'Thanks,' she managed to give him a hug 'goodnight Zain' he helped her into bed

'Night Mag' he slowly walked out of her room and into his own which was right beside hers.

The next morning Zain walked Magdalene to school, he took her into the headmistress just like his father had asked him to,

'Mrs Jenkins?,' Zain walked in with Magdalene 'I was asked to bring my sister'

'Ah yes,' the tall woman looked over her glasses that was placed on the tip of her nose 'sit here girl,' this woman was no woman to be messed around with, she was the classic stereotypical headmistress. With brown hair scraped back into a high bun on  
the top of her head with a few grey strands, she was on the larger side and wore a string of cheap pearls round her neck. She was stern and scary 'run off now Zain, your sister is fine' she said practically shoving the poor boy out the door, she turned  
round and stood tall looking down at the small girl sitting on the chair, her little white Cane was laying across her lap

'Mrs Jenkins?' Magdalenes little voice called out with a sweet tone 'am I going to make friends?' She wanted to know that her brothers comment was true

'Very unlikely for you, you're blind people don't want to look after you...well apart from the girl that offered to help you out' just then a knock was at the door

'I'm ready to show the new girl round' a head popped through the door, the girl had curly shoulder length hair and brown eyes, her smile was sweet and she seemed perky

'Miss Defoe is here... Miss Donovan will show you around the school, she'll probably take care of you'

'Of course I will,' The girl ran over to Magdalene 'Hi, I'm Marni, I'll look after you' she said grinning Magdalene grew a little smile on her face

'Alright, out girls!' Mrs Jenkins pointed to the door

Marni helped Magdalene out of the office,

'Wow, she seems grumpy' Magdalenes little voice was uneasy

'Yeah, she's not the best, but you'll be fine...I was asked to take care of you, well actually I volunteered' Marni said making conversation

'My big brother usually looks after me but he's at the big school now. He's nine years older than me'

'Aw that's nice, I'm 11 so I'm...6 years older than you I guess,' Marni guided her new friend 'so if any things ever wrong you tell me. Alright?'

'Okay' Magdalene managed to find Marnis hand and hold it, Marni didn't seem to mind.

A year had passed and Magdalene and Marnis friendship grew, they became best friends, people said some cruel things to Marni for being friends with someone 6 years her junior, but that's what was so great about her, she didn't care, she shrugged it off  
and let people know they weren't to mess with her, but Marnis last year of school was almost up she was going to high school when summer ended, Magdalene was scared, she'd have no one, sure, Marni could still come round after school and they'd still  
be friends but... What if Marni found new friends?  
What if she didn't want to be her friend anymore?

The child's unworking eyes filled with tears and her heart beat quickened, she hopped out of bed and made her way through to her mothers room

'Mum, mum,' her little voice was cracking 'mum what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?'

'Wh-what?,' Victoria bolted up 'Aw Darling,' she picked up her daughter and hugged her 'I've told you darling, in fact Marni herself told you she'll always be your friend...alright' Magdalene nodded her little head and snuggled in to her mother before  
falling asleep.

A few weeks into the new school year and Magdalene was finding it hard, people noticed Marni wasn't there to protect her anymore, this was an opportunity for them to be nasty to her, trip her up and call her horrible names, she was too scared to go to  
the headmistress so she ran into the girls bathroom in the music department, her favourite place, she liked to listen to people playing the instruments, but the only sound to be heard was her little weeps, then a clip-clop of high heels

'Hello?,' Mrs Beck, the music teacher called, she heard Magdalenes sounds and followed the direction they were coming from, the end stall, she was surprised as the door was not closed, Mrs Beck noticed the Cane she soon realised this was the blind girl,  
the one Mrs Jenkins had spoke about a few times 'Oh...Magdalene?' She wasn't completely sure of this was her name

'I'm sorry' She said wiping away her tears trying to hide the fact that she was clearly crying

'Why are you sorry? What's happened?' Mrs Beck kneeled down so she was at the child's level

'No one likes me cause I'm blind' another tear dripped down her cheek, her little pale cheek

'Oh, honey I'm sure thats not the case,' she thought for a minute, the kids at this school weren't particularly known to be the kindest 'have you told anyone?,' Magdalenes little head just shook, 'why aren't you home anyway? School finished 20 minutes  
ago'

'They won't leave, they said they're going to get me' Mrs Becks heart broke at this, if she could she'd sort those kids out but she'd loose her job and probably go to jail

'Say...why don't you stay behind for a bit, I'll drive you home if you like, we'll call your parents and explain,' again Magdalenes head nodded 'alright wait here and I'll go to the office'

Magdalene made her way into Mrs Becks classroom, with the help of her cane of course, she gently bumped into the piano and hit a key, she was startled at first by the noise, then smiled it was beautiful, she reached out to find another key and successfully  
hit it, making yet another lovely sound, she done this for a few minutes until Mrs Beck came back, Mrs Beck made her presence Unknown, after She had managed to play some sort of little tune, Mrs Beck clapped

'Well done Miss Defoe,' she walked over to the piano 'would you like me to play?' Mrs Beck didn't even wait for a response and started playing a gorgeous medley, Magdalene smiled then started humming along with the tune, she started to play a song, a  
song Magdalene knew fairly well, her little mouth opened and she started singing

'I heard there was a secret chord, that David played, it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you? The baffled king composing Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah' Magdalanes sweet little voice made Mrs Beck tear  
up

'Magdalene...that was beautiful'

'Daddy likes that song,' she smiled 'I sing at home'

'I think I should have a talk with your parents'

'Am-am I in trouble?' Magdalene was terrified

'No, no honey, far from it, there's a better school for you and I feel you must go there...c'mon I'll take you home'

Mrs Beck helped Magdalene into the car, they made a pleasant little conversation till they reached the Defoe household

'Okay we're here' the car stopped, Magdalene was helped out of the car and up to her front door, Zain greeted them

'Maggie,' he gave her a hug 'hello Mrs Beck' he smiled, She was his old music teacher and one he liked very much, he might've had a little crush on her, she was very beautiful with golden hair and a sweet smiled

'Hi Zain, Is your parents at home?' She asked

'Yeah, please come in,' he opened the door a bit more 'dad!' He called, just then Conner came running down the stairs

'Mr Defoe I was wondering if I could have a word with you... And your wife, if she's well enough'

'Yeah, yeah of course. Is it alright if I ask you to come up stairs? you see my wife is very poorly and struggles to get out of bed,'

Mrs Beck said nothing but nodded her head and walked up the stairs, they got to that dark room where Victoria was sat up in the bed

'Honey, Magdalenes teacher has come for a chat' Conner said opening the door to let her in, Victoria smiled

'You were Zain's music teacher'

'Yes I was. But it's your daughter... I found her crying in the toilets...some kids were being...nasty, she's alright now I took her to my room and calmed her down...She has a great talent, have you heard your daughter sing?' Mrs Beck thought this was  
a silly question but it had to be asked, the parents looked to each other

'Well...not seriously, she sings nursery rhymes and stuff but we haven't heard her sing a proper song. Are you saying she was being bullied?' Conner was shocked

'That seemed to be the case, but She's 5 years old and has the voice of an angel, my friend owns a school for the...greatly talented children, S.C.A. 'School of classical art' most of the students there are teenagers but I think Magdalene has more than  
enough talent to attend, they teach basic math, English and any foreign language, but it's mostly dance, singing and music lessons, I really think you should consider it. This is her Card,' Mrs Beck dug around her bag, pulled out a small piece of  
paper and handed it to Conner

'We don't have money to send her to fancy schools, can't we just sort this bullying business out? Conner stood up and gave the card to his wife, who observed it

'I know it's a lot but it's not that expensive...I can help get fundraising and I'm sure I can get the price down too, I really think this is the best for your daughter and-'

'Conner, please just let her go,' Victoria begged 'Mrs Beck thinks it's for her and so do I... Our Magdalene always said she wanted to be a singer but like my husband said money isn't easy so-'

'I do understand this Mrs Defoe, but before I can make any arrangements with Cathy...I'll need to know if this is what you want?'

'It says here, a boarding school?' Conner looked at the card

'I think she will get home at the weekends and holidays, I can't really say as it isn't my school, look I'll leave Cathys number with you and if you want you can call her'

'Can you do it just now?' Victoria asked as if scared

'Yes, yes of course' Mrs Beck took her phone and dialled the number

'Victoria, do you think this is right?'

'Conner, you know how much Magdalene loves to dance and sing, this will be great for her, and we know she's getting looked after'

'Yeah,' Conner nodded his head 'but she'll be away from home'

'She'll be fine'

Just then Mrs Beck came back in

'You have a meeting tomorrow morning, I'll meet you there at 10:30 bring Magdalene with you, I've managed to get the price down by 40%, you will not regret this' she smiled

'Thats great' Victoria grinned

'I'll see myself out,' Mrs Beck said still smiling just as she came down the stairs she saw and heard Zain reading Magdalene a story, this made her smile grow more 'I'll meet you tomorrow Magdalene, your parents seem keen'

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

The next morning Conner, Magdalene and Victoria all set off to S.C.A. To see Cathy, Magdalene spoke about it the whole journey there, it was a grand building with beautiful architect and magnificent details, both Conner and Victoria were stunned, walking  
into the entrance they took in the architect, no words could describe it

'Welcome, you must be Mr and Mrs Defoe,' a beautiful young woman came to their attention 'you must be Magdalene, I've heard so much about you, I'm Cathy, I'll be your guidance and I'll be your main teacher, I'm also the headmistress...if you'd all like  
to follow me into my office, just so we can sort stuff out' she smiled, Conner followed with Magdalene and Victoria behind him

'This is a gorgeous Building' Victoria said looking around as they sat down in the office

'Edwardian. My great, great grandfather was an architect and poet...lucky enough it was passed on down to me, I took my love of dance, music and languages and made it a school but as you've probably been told only the exceptionally talented attend, we  
only have one more singer, a tenor, he's flew from Germany, we have 7 girls and 3 boys in ballet and a mix of wonderful musicians, you'll learn languages of your choice, basic math and literature'

'Wow, that's-thats great,' Conner said pushing up his glasses 'we were told about some 40% discount' he continued anxiously

'Rosa, Mrs Beck had a conversation last night, I understand everything and I know money isn't great for everyone right now, I don't usually give discounts but your daughter is an exception, she'll be well looked after here and I'll take extra care of  
her, you see my sister was blind and...the epidemic...we lost her'

'I'm so sorry' Victoria's hand flew to cover her mouth

'No,no it's alright, she's in a far better place now...So Magdalene do you want to follow me and I'll show you around' Magdalene smiled and nodded

'That'd be nice' Magdalene got off the chair with the help of her stick, Conner held her little hand and followed Cathy around, after the tour around the school, Conner and Victoria were certain they wanted Magdalene to attend, she was to start the following  
week.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Okay so I haven't updated I quite a while and I hope you all forgive me… I was reading through this particular piece and wasn't 100% satisfied with it… Maybe because the last time I attempted to write my spelling / Grammar ETC. wasn't at its best also I was writing on my Ipad. Anyway….

Mag had settled into her little room at her new school, she soon knew her way around her new living area, a massive Bed for a tiny girl and even an en suite, Little Mag was quite comfortable however she did miss her family terribly when she wasn't with them, she misses her mother brushing her hair. Her father telling her stories and those warm hugs from her brother that made her feel safe, although Mag was only 5 years old she was hitting notes way beyond what anyone could imagine. Now Cathy let her students go at their own pace which was usually slow-ish. Mag had been in school for just under a month and was already begging to sing in front of an audience. Cathy knew she had the potential and talent, the worst that could happen is Mag freezing on stage. Even if that did happen she would be easily forgiven. Mag was tucked into bed reading one of her books in braille. There was a gentle knock at the door which slightly startled her,

"Come in!"

"Hello Lovely," Cathy peeped her head in the door "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just finishing my book" her sleepy little voice replied

"Okay, Just checking up…I'll chat with you in the morning little one"

All the pet names made Mag smile, it was a sense of home, She couldn't wait for tomorrow, the weekend, to get home for a little while, She longed to sit on her fathers lap, hear her mothers voice and get one of those hugs from her brother. Morning arrived and Mag woke with her usual innocent little happy face. Her little case was packed and she was cleaned and dressed, She made her way down stairs for breakfast, Cathy insisted she used the elevator But Mag got a feeling of Independence from going down the stairs alone.

The months had came and gone pretty quick and the night of Mags 8th performance had arrived, Not only did family and friends come to watch but people from all over the village, if this was the audience she was getting at now 6 years old what would life be like at 16?

~~~0~~~O~~~0~~~

The years had passed and the epidemic broke out further into America all the way to Russia, the whole world was at risk now. No one was seen in the street without special masks to block out pollution and lower the risk of death, Conner and Victoria were hardly ever out the house now and Zain was now taking on jobs where ever he could, changing every week almost. Mag had the opportunity to travel the world but she didn't dare leave behind her family, especially with her mothers health getting worse and her father out of work. It was soon time for summer break and Mag was happy to be getting to her family. Her Birthday was also coming up soon, But she didn't want a fuss to be made. Mag was In one of her singing classes before she headed back to her room to pack her things, she traced her finger tips along the carvings on the banister, she felt the engravings of the flowers, there was a breeze at the top of the stairs, she stopped and felt the wind. When she got to her room she sat down on her bed.

"I heard you sing today Magdalene," Cathy stroked Mags hair "I can't believe today was your last full day… I'll miss you" There was a small crack in her voice

"Almost 13 years" Mag turned her head to the sound of Cathys voice

"An amazing 13 years… time flies… My little Maggie leaving, I don't know what I'll do with you here" she threw her arms round her student, But then again Mag was more like a daughter of the sort, she was Cathys longest staying student, of course this day would be difficult for them both "Are you ready for the leaving show tonight?"

"I am… I just can't believe it will be my last show here…."

"Mag honey, There's bigger venues for you, remember you're going to travel the world with such talent… it won't go unnoticed…" There was a small silence between them both "I must go and get thing prepared for tonight" She placed a small kiss on Mags head as she usually did before leaving.

Hours passed and Mag was ready to get on that stage for a final time before leaving the school. The Lights went out, she stepped on stage and just before the curtain went up the audience grew quiet, The music started and she began to sing, after a few songs the audience went wild, a standing ovation, Cathy appeared beside her on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… Tonight is a very special night, This beautiful young lady has been attending my school since the young age of 5… That's right 5 years old I have had such a talented singer and I'm aware some of you will know that, Now tonight is Magdalenes last show… with me that is… Over the past few years I have told her proud I am and how far she's capable of going, Magdalene is the only student that has been here for over 10 years and I'm honored to have had her as a student now before I start getting anymore emotional I have a gift for you… well not really a gift more of a surprise, I would like to welcome an old friend onto the stage…. Marni would you step out here please?"

Mag felt the embrace of a warm Hug and a familiar voice

"Hello Mag," Marni laughed in her ear, Mag was in shock, the curtains went down and the cheers from the audience could be heard, Mag didn't even realize the tears streaming down her face "Did you miss me?" Marni also had a few tears running down her cheeks

"Wha- How did you get here?" Mag asked

"For me to know and you Not to find out," Marni teased "Only thing is this jobs is stupidly strict and I've to be back over in the states in a few days" Marni rolled her eyes just thinking about it

"Is this the job helping with the epidemic?"

"Yeah, There's a big meeting coming up and the founder and shits coming so I kinda have to be there… but now that you've left school you should totally come over at some time"

"I'd love to.." The excitement slowly died from her voice

"But?" Marni knew something was up

"My family kinda need me right now"

"Mag it's cool I totally understand, I do… Just don't worry about it, we'll make the most of my visit…plus it's almost your birth-"

"Maggie!" Their conversation was interrupted "Well done sis, so beautiful," Zain rushed over with a rose and placed it in her hand, he was soon followed by Conner pushing Victoria in a wheelchair "Hey Marni, You have no idea how hard it was to keep your visit a secret"

"Wait you knew?" Mag squealed slightly

"Of course" Zain kissed his sisters cheek

"Darling, That was wonderful" Victoria held her daughters hand

"You almost had me crying" Conner also kissed his daughter

"Almost?," Victoria questioned "You were crying… Like a big baby I might add"

"I love you all so much" Mag said wiping away her tears with the back of her hand while still holding the rose.


End file.
